


Warmth

by PoisonJack



Series: Gauntlet [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Axton (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, No Refractory Period, Omega Rhys, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys' heat hits him while he and Axton are at a convention. Cue fluffy car smut :)Can be read on its own/you don't have to read the series for this standalone to make sense :)This was for a request fill for a sentence-prompt meme :DPLEASE PLEASE! #21 OMEGA PROMPTYou got it babes! XDPrompt 21- : [ Public place ] “Stay calm. I might have just started my heat.”
Relationships: Axton/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhaxton
Series: Gauntlet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add more to this AU and I had a lot of fun! :D Rhys and Axton are married (not important to the story lol) and living their best life :D
> 
> This was a request-fill from [this omegaverse prompts list](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/640582416590929920/abo-prompts) :D Thank yoooou! :D

The convention hall was stuffier than expected, but then, that winter was especially wet, and cold to boot. The heat was all the way up, and folks were shedding their damp outer layers to soak up the warmth, perusing the many vendor stalls and company set-ups while also drying out a bit.

Rhys was already feeling warmer, and Axton took their coats in his arm with a wink at his husband. 

“Such a gentleman in such a place,” Rhys playfully purred as he wrapped both arms around the alpha’s muscular bicep. He touched the other man with his fingertips, making Axton blush even as the alpha rolled his eyes, grinning. 

“Yeah yeah, I know what you called it--”

“ _A testosterone-fueled knot-fest_ ,” Rhys admitted with an unrepentant grin that made the alpha laugh.

“Well, _yeah_ , but we’re here to look at the _survival_ gear. _Camping_. Remember _you’re_ the one who wants to try hiking off the grid, sweetheart,” Axton said through the blush on his cheeks, deciding to tease the omega right back. “Off the grid with the _latest_ high-tech gear--”

“In case we get lost, of course,” Rhys said with a shit-eating grin, hearkening back to a discussion wherein Axton promised that would _never_ happen. Rhys _knew_ it wouldn’t, but he still liked to tease the other man. The alpha’s paramilitary background held training that would always outclass any tech-gear, but they’d been teasing one another the entire week leading up to the small tech expo. “And it was _you_ who wanted to check out all ‘the high-tech spy-gear stuff’,” Rhys teased. “Those binoculars and things.”

Rhys got a quick kiss to his lips for the teasing, the scratch of the other man’s stubble so _delicious_ that the omega dug his fingers into Axton’s hair just a moment to deepen it. They smiled at each other when they broke, and Axton touched his forehead to Rhys’ own with an endlessly-fond look on his face.

“ _And_ I just think it’s cool,” the alpha admitted, giving Rhys’ hand a squeeze as the omega smirked.

“I know you do, big guy… Maybe if you put on a nice suit when we get home, I’ll even let you tie me up and _interrogate_ me,” Rhys proposed as he waggled his brows at his husband. “See if the spy-life suits you.”

Axton laughed as Rhys winked at him, and the alpha wrapped both arms around the other man’s waist. “Darlin’, you’re givin’ me a lot of _really_ good reasons to just look at the online catalogue at home…”

“No way, you were looking forward to this!” Rhys laughed and pointed to a hung-directory banner that indicated their trajectory lay upstairs. “Let’s at _least_ check out the things you wanted to see, big guy.” The omega gave his brows a waggle. “ _Who knows_ , maybe the spy-life _won’t_ be for you after all. I _am_ rather fond of that old uniform in the back of the closet,” he purred. “Maybe I’ll just tie you down to the bed and make you salute me instead....”

“But how would I salute you if--” Rhys gave him a dirty look and an arched brow, and Axton laughed as his cheeks went pink in delight. “Oh. _After_ you strip the uniform off me.” He pressed a kiss to the other man’s cheek, voice a slight growl of desire. “No one makes me stand at attention like you do, sweetheart.” Rhys grinned, and the alpha gave the convention hall a dismissive look. “...sure you don’t wanna blow this thing off, love?”

Rhys bit his lip with a dirty chuckle. “Your uniform isn’t going anywhere. Let’s see our options.”

Axton couldn’t help but chuckle as well, telling the arousal under his skin that there was plenty of time _later_. _After_ they checked out the cool ‘spy’ gadgets Rhys rightly accused him of wanting to see.

They eventually made their way through the throng of people upstairs, holding hands and pointing things out to each other excitedly. They were in no hurry. 

\--

Rhys tugged the buttons of his shirt collar loose, and watched as Axton grilled someone on their purported _better-than-night-vision_ specs. The omega had his shirtsleeves rolled up as well, his outer jacket and vest held on his arm. The air felt stuffier than before, and he was very aware of all the different scents in the room. Maybe the ventilation wasn’t as good in this area of the convention hall, but Rhys could feel himself starting to become uncomfortable with the warmth.

Axton still had his sweater on, but the other man didn’t look the least bit overheated. The alpha always ran hotter than him, too, which was odd.

Something clicked, and Rhys suddenly realized with clarity why he felt so impossibly warm.

It was early and unexpected, but if he turned his attention _inward_ , he could feel the way he was getting hot in a way that would build to a _throb_. He was nose diving into an early heat at a fast pace, and by his estimate he had maybe ten minutes before it was going to become a problem that others would openly notice. 

“Ax. Axton. _Ax_!” Rhys somewhat stage-whispered at his mate. The alpha looked at him, looked back to the vendor whose binoculars he’d been inspecting, and then handed them back before quickly returning to his husband. As he looked at the omega, Axton’s expression changed; no doubt seeing what Rhys was already feeling. 

Rhys couldn’t help the little smile he made at the grave expression on the alpha’s face, and he reached out for the bigger man as Axton came within grabbing distance.

“Are you okay? You feel okay, darlin’?” Axton laid a palm across Rhys’ warm forehead, and the omega turned his face into it like a caress, placing his own hand over Axton’s larger one. “You look… Hmm, don’t take it the wrong way babe, but you don’t look right.”

“I’m okay, but not for long, big guy,” Rhys agreed. At the panicked look in Axton’s eyes, he quickly soothed the man, clarifying. “ _Stay calm_. I _might_ have just started my heat.”

“You-- Wait, your heat? It’s not--”

“It’s early, yeah,” Rhys purred, hugging the larger man and pressing himself against Axton’s chest. He could feel the alpha nose at his neck, _scenting_ him, and Rhys couldn’t help the noise he made in knowing Axton was _looking_ for it; _wanting_ to scent it on him for himself. Rhys shuddered and inhaled Axton’s musky alpha scent himself with a soft sound, his mind deciding to paint pictures relating to their _earlier_ conversation. “Take me home, Ax.”

“C’mere, love,” Axton growled possessively, keeping arms around the omega and sealing his lips to Rhys’ own in a display that was so territorial it made him instantly slick.

Axton broke from his lips, shooting pointed looks around _just_ in case anyone who might’ve already caught Rhys’ scent got the message. _He_ could begin to smell the precursors to a full-blown heat on his husband, and just because he was used to Rhys’ scent didn’t mean others wouldn’t pick it up as well. These conventions always had creepers. 

Rhys was making little pleased noises back at the car, satisfied with the alpha’s capability and the quickness for which he’d gotten them out of the convention center. Rhys was bundled up tight and warm for the cold, and Axton was currently trying to get him into the car in the convention parking structure.

Rhys tugged at Axton’s hips with a smile on his face as the alpha got him into the passenger seat, and Axton’s hands gently cupped over Rhys’ own to stroke with his thumbs. It made the omega purr, even as he squirmed where he sat. “Ax…. _Please_ , I can’t wait ‘til home… _Please_?”

“ _Fuck…_ ” Axton kissed the hands that were groping him before giving them back to the omega. “Let me close the door, love. Let me get in the car with you.”

“To fuck me?” Rhys purred hopefully.

Axton grinned crookedly, tempted beyond measure. “We’ll see.” 

Rhys let him go, and Axton got him safely inside the car. The alpha climbed into the driver’s side, and before the door was even shut, Rhys was reaching for him and moaning his name. Axton happily met his lips to kiss the omega as greedily as he’d wanted since Rhys had told him he was in heat. He locked the car doors with his hand, and the other he was undoing his husband’s belt.

“Oh, Ax, I want your mouth. Please? _Please?”_

“ _Fuck_ , yes, darlin’. Let’s do that. Love you,” Axton said in between kisses about Rhys’ face. His big hand made quick work of the omega’s zipper, and Rhys whined as Ax made a point to get the other man’s trousers beneath his knees. “I’ve got you, baby.” He looked out into the general gloom of the parking structure as the motion-detecting lights went off, knowing nothing could be seen through their tinted windows, but possessive and wary just the same. 

Satisfied that it was fine, he kissed Rhys again before guiding his hand down to massage at the younger man through his underwear. Rhys swore and cried out when Axton pulled those down too, and wrapped his hand around the omega’s cock. “Spread your legs for me, love,” Axton’s deep request came, and Rhys moaned and did just that. 

The alpha immediately sucked down the omega’s cock as he leaned over in the seat. Rhys moaned as his hands went to the alpha’s head, blunt fingernails scratching his scalp in a pleasing manner. Axton maneuvered the omega’s hips slightly more down in his seat as he blew him, scenting how slick his mate was and wanting to fingerfuck him through the blowjob the way Rhys liked. He then hummed in his throat, reaching between the omega’s legs and following the slick to easily slide a whole finger right into his mate.

Rhys came without warning, and Axton kept his face in the omega’s crotch with primal delight. The taste of his husband was on his tongue and the scent of his satisfaction was thick in his nostrils. Axton _loved_ Rhys’ scent. He could get drunk on it so easily.

Rhys’ hands were in Axton’s hair, and the omega was repeating over and over how much he loved the other man. 

Axton pulled off his still-hard cock to return the sentiment and smile fondly, but kept the digit he had inside of his slick omega. One orgasm rarely took the edge off, and their drive wasn’t long, but it wasn’t short either. Rhys was still hard, and Axton wasn’t going to risk knotting him here. “Rhys, _love_ , you need another before I can get us home?” He crooked his finger slightly, rubbing, and Rhys shook in electric pleasure.

“No… no I-- oh _fuck_ Ax _you’re so good at that,_ ” Rhys praised as the alpha moved his finger in and out of his hole. “Oh I-I- _Another Axton please-!”_

The alpha was finger-fucking him with two thick fingers in earnest, and with his other hand, he massaged at the back of Rhys’ neck with gentle, focused pressure. Rhys liked it when Axton manipulated his bonding gland, and the sound he made now showed that was still true. The alpha kissed beneath his husband’s ear to his jaw, both hands working in tandem on the omega. The second orgasm triggered by the touch on his bonding gland made Rhys shake in the seat, gushing slick and filling the car with the scent of sex and satisfied-omega. 

Rhys held Axton’s bicep in one hand as he clung at an odd angle, twitching on the alpha as he still shook from pleasure.

Axton removed his hand from between Rhys’ legs and wiped it on the side of his pants, then he pressed lingering kisses to his husband’s face while Rhys tried to catch his breath, watching the other man back in momentary clarity. 

Rhys drank in the alpha’s expression: Axton _wanted_ him. And wanted him badly if the way he was tenting his jeans was any indication. But the alpha just sat there next to him patiently smiling, _loving_ him, and Rhys reached out to cup the other man’s face in a sudden surge of neediness.

“I love you... _so_ much, Ax…” Rhys purred, looking a little pleasure- and heat-dazed, but love shining in his eyes just the same. “So, so much.”

“I love you too, darlin’. You okay ‘til we get home?”

“Mmm… I can make it ‘til you get us home… If you drive fast,” he half-joked, a delicious satisfaction setting his arousal on the back burner for the moment. Axton was carefully helping the omega pull his underwear and pants back up over himself, and Rhys laughed somewhat. “Thanks, baby. I didn’t actually mean to cut things short...”

“That’s what the online catalogue is for, darlin’.” 

“I meant--” He was cut off as Axton kissed him.

“I know,” the alpha said with a grin, feeling his own arousal keenly. He pressed another kiss to Rhys’ lips, and the omega hummed into it and stroked a thumb over a stubbled cheek with his hand. Axton leaned into it, and turned so he could kiss the other man’s palm. His pants were on their way to getting painfully tight. “ _Fuck_ , I really want you,” Ax growled as he gave the younger man _another_ kiss to the lips. “I’ll get you home and in our bed real quick, darlin’. You just take it easy.”

“Thanks babe.”

\--

Axton had just barely parked the car in their spot for the building before he was reaching over to wrap arms around the younger man. 

Rhys’ heat-scent in such a small space had Axton’s cock throbbing in his pants with a neediness that was borderline painful, and Rhys’ little whimpers and uncomfortable whines as they seemed to catch _every_ red light certainly hadn’t helped matters. 

Rhys was grabbing for him, trying to get as close to the alpha as he could, and was hampered by his many layers and construct of his seatbelt. Heat-brain was already getting to him hard; he felt frustrated that he couldn’t get his seatbelt to work. 

Axton freed him of the belt, and then of his outer jacket, kissing and moaning with every impatient tug or caress Rhys gave. 

The driver’s seat was roomy enough to pull the omega across his lap, and Ax was helping Rhys get his pants down again as the alpha freed his cock. They were both far too desperate, already back in familiar-enough grounds, and Rhys’ whines kept increasing in a way that Axton’s cock very much wanted to personally address.

It wasn’t the first time they’d fucked in the car-- and thank goodness for that, and the stash of condoms leftover- but with the added constraints of fucking into the younger man from an odd angle, the tight quarters added a sort of challenge to it. Rhys’ back was to Axton’s window, using the steering wheel as leverage and his legs in the passenger seat as the alpha thrust up into him from beneath. It took a moment to find the right angle, but when he did, Rhys made the prettiest, most erotic sounds of pleasure. It made him want to please the omega more.

Axton ended up knotting his husband as Rhys sat there in his lap-- cock weakly dribbling on his third orgasm, thankfully satiated for now- and thought belatedly that the car would need a _very_ thorough cleaning. Maybe even by a professional if the alpha didn’t want to experience a severe case of tight-pants every time he drove from memory of scent alone.

Rhys was purring in his lap, though, pressing sweet little kisses to the alpha’s face mixed in with soft words of love and Axton’s name. 

They might’ve missed the convention, but in Axton’s opinion, it was entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Even tho I've only been to one, I miss dressing up at cons aaaaaaagh T_T Don't miss the creepers tho AHAHAH
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/a-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! ;) ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
